1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive tool device, and more particularly to a drive tool device including two levers or arms, such as a drive handle member and a drive shank element engageable or connectable or couplable to different cross connected structure or configuration for allowing the drive tool device to be easily and readily pivoted or rotated relative to the work piece or the like with the drive handle member and/or the drive shank element and for allowing the user to easily and readily conduct various fastener actuating or driving operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical drive tool devices comprise a drive shank or drive socket or drive member solidly or pivotally attached or mounted or secured to one end of a drive handle for engaging with tool elements or extensions or fasteners and for allowing the tool elements or extensions or fasteners to be actuated or driven or pivoted or rotated relative to the work piece or the like with the drive member of the drive tool devices.
The other conventional tool wrenches for loosening bolts of tires generally includes two arms which are connected with each other in a crossing relationship and each one of two ends of the two arms is connected to a socket so that the user holds one arm to rotate the other arm to loosen bolts. A releasing device is used to interconnect the two arms so that when operating the releasing device, the lock status of the two arms may be released and the two arms can be rotated with other to be a compact size by overlapping one arm onto the other, or to expand the two arms to be a cross shape.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,103 to Yu, U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,452 to Yu, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,692,178 to Yu disclose three of the typical drive tool devices each comprising two arms or lever members engageable or connectable or couplable to different cross connected structures or configurations, such as cross-shaped structures or configurations for engaging with and for driving various kinds of driven elements, sockets, tool elements, tool extensions, fasteners, or similar articles.
However, the two arms or lever members include a solid structure or configuration that may greatly increase the weight of the typical drive tool devices and that may not be easily held or grasped or gripped or operated by the user and that may not be effectively pivoted or actuated or driven or rotated relative to the work piece or the like. In addition, the two arms or lever members include a greatly increased volume that is adverse for storing and transportation purposes and that may greatly increase the manufacturing cost of the typical drive tool devices.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional drive tool devices.